Known in the present state of the art are holders for cardiac valve prosthesis, shaped as a straight rod with a screw-and-nut actuator and gripping jaws. (cf., e.g. the Catalogue of MERA, p. 11, items LB 1085, LB 1086).
A disadvantage inherent in the known holders mentioned above resides in that, when manipulating such holders a surgeon's assistant with his hands obstructs partially or overlaps the operative field, and the screw-and-nut actuator takes much time for a valve prosthesis to hold and remove.
One more prior-art holder is known to comprise two arms joined together through a pivot pin and having at one of their ends handles with a box lock, and at the other end, two working jaws for a valve prosthesis to secure thereon (cf., e.g., the Catalogue of MERA, p. 11, item LB 1005).
However, said known holder fails to hold the valve prosthesis reliably in the course of surgery, since the valve is fixed in place with two arms, i.e., actually at two points only, and also fails to provide rigid holding of the valve in the holder, which offers some difficulties and inconveniences in stitching the valve prosthesis in position.
In addition, when involved in fitting a valve prosthesis on the atrioventricular fibrous ring, the known holder fails to provide quick and complete contact between the prosthesis and said ring and require further manipulations for the purpose.